1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new type of toilet comprising no siphon.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Most of the toilets presently in operation and available on the market are flushing toilets comprising a bowl and a siphon to evacuate waste water from the toilet bowl.
A major drawback of these conventional toilets is that they require a water tank or a water pump to create a fairly high pressure for cleaning the toilet bowl and discharging the waste water through the siphon.